


Работа

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [16]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Работа

Это были холодные дни, которые Пиа проводила в подвале. Сейчас она тут жила: хозяйка дома разрешила ей остановиться у них на время. Подвал был небольшой, но вполне уютный. Только его часть была заставлена фермерскими принадлежностями.

Сегодня ей нужно было встретиться с новым клиентом. Пиа надеялась что то, что ее слава идет впереди, никак не сможет ей навредить. Кто знает, какие люди захотят с ней встретиться и зачем. С прошлого раза, когда Пиа провалилась, прошло уже достаточно времени. Конечно, она смогла доставить один слиток. Повезло еще, что никто его не забрал, а она запомнила место. Тогда заказчица поблагодарила ее и заплатила всю сумму, хотя Пиа не хотела брать столько – ведь в уговоре было несколько слитков, а не один. К тому же, женщина оставила ей свой красный кулон, который изначально был залогом. Пие он нравился. Иногда ей казалось – в особенно холодные ночи – что он издает тепло.

Одевшись потеплее, Пиа поднимается из своего подвала и сразу же попадает на улицу. Сам участок фермы был небольшой, но на нем росло много различных растений, также тут выращивали неизвестных Пие животных. Однажды она пыталась спросить у Куэрты, хозяйки дома, что они тут выращивают, но она попросила больше не спрашивать. Судя по всему, они либо растили экзотических животных, что считалось незаконным, либо они делали это для Империи, что было намного хуже.

Самой Куэрты на улице не было, скорее всего, она сегодня осталась дома. Зато ее сын собирает урожай каких-то ярко-красных фруктов. Пиа махнула ему рукой в знак приветствия, а он только отвернулся от нее. Ему не нравится, что она живет у них, и ей это известно. В любом случае, Пиа тут надолго не задержится.

Путь до города был очень долгим, поскольку ферма находилась на окраине, а на полпути находился имперский завод, который приходилось обходить. Обычно такой путь мог занять около шести часов, но Пиа знала несколько проходных мест. Если свернуть с дорожки, можно зайти в лес. Здесь никто не бывает, потому что леса опасны. Никто точно не может сказать, кто или что в них живет, а все те, кто хотел это выяснить, так и не вернулись. Пиа ходила тут уже давно, но ни разу никого не встретила, что считала достаточно странным.

Здесь Пиа прятала свой лендспидер, которым она пользовалась только для вылазок в город. Лес пролегает до самого конца завода имперцев, поэтому такая поездка могла сильно сократить путь.

Доехав до конца леса, Пиа снова прячет свой лендспидер в деревьях – то, что тут обычно никого нет - не значит, что сюда не может кто-нибудь зайти вообще. Завод остался позади, следовательно, можно идти спокойно. Единственное чего нужно опасаться – дроиды. Пиа уже усвоила этот урок.

В указанном месте она видит мужчину тви’лека, который наблюдает за ее приближением. Пиа и раньше видела представителей этой расы, но только издали. Сейчас Пиа была просто ребенком, коем она и являлась, рассматривая его.

\- Не думал, что лучшим вором этой планеты будет ребенок, - сказал мужчина.

\- Я не вор, а мусорщик, - поправила его Пиа хотя знала, что то, чем она занимается, вряд ли можно назвать простым собирательством.

\- Как скажешь, - он усмехнулся. – В любом случае, мне нужна твоя помощь.


End file.
